Kuenaigumo
Kuenaigumo (クエナイグモ, Kuenaigumo) is the head spider of the araneomorphae region of Kyōyōami Forest. Personality As the head of the spiders, Kuenaigumo has an air of superiority as befits her status. She is quite refined and rarely succumbs to outbursts. This aside, she is one of the strongest residents of Kyōyōami Forest and should not be taken lightly. Kazō realized this when he first met her, and keeps a constant diplomatic tone when in her presence, even going as far as to call her Queen (コウヒ, Kouhi). Due to her high status, she tends to prefer the other spiders fight in her stead as she considers taking orders from a shinobi to be beneath her. Because of this, she refuses to sign contracts unless the ninja shows some potential. This was the case with Kazō when he made it through the entire forest without alerting a single spider to his presence. When he appeared before Kuenaigumo, his quick words appealed to her. It is implied though that if Kazō crosses her, she will kill him. Appearance Kuenaigumo is large enough to tower over buildings and trees. She is an all black spider with thin legs and a red hourglass shaped mark on the underside of her large abdomen. Abilities As the head spider, Kuenaigumo is one of the most powerful spiders in Kyōyōami Forest. Her greatest asset is her agility, a skill shared by most of her species. Speed is also a key part of her signature jutsu: Widow Screech. By emitting a high pitched shriek, she creates a shockwave large enough to shatter a mountain. Being a spider, she excels at setting traps. Utilizing her silk, she can create many versatile webs to ensnare the enemy. She also has a venomous bite. Her venom is very potent and acts quickly. Unless the opponent is around her size, she will refrain from using it, as she can easily overpower smaller enemies without it. Quotes (First encounter with Kazō) Kuenaigumo: Really? You talk big, for someone as weak as you claim to be. Kazō: I may not have the best skills in fighting, but that doesn't mean I don't excel in other areas. Not every fight is won with physical blows. Kuenaigumo: Hmph. There is truth to that. Your observational skills don't seem to be lacking much, and you're still alive after crossing the forest. I just might be willing to go through with this agreement after all, boy. Kazō: ... If that is what the Queen wishes. Kuenaigumo: Oh, and I hope my friends didn't startle you too much. Those who disturb the webs have the whole forest watching them from the shadows. Kazō: ... My apologies. I guess I’m not as skilled as I’d like to think. Your friends are quite good at what they do… I don’t think I noticed even one of them on my way here. Kuenaigumo: Hm... Is that so?... Trivia *Kuenaigumo is a black widow spider. *Araneomorphae are spiders whose fangs slope toward each other. They include all spiders except tarantulas and funnel-web spiders. Reference Kuenaigumo is an OC Summon created by KusaNin. Pictures used spiders found on Google images as a base. Category:FINAL Category:Summoning